Just you, JONGUP
by Damon X Misaki
Summary: Kim nana is a famous south korean singer, she doesn't care about guys because food is her life. Moon Jongup is a member of soth korea's most famous boys band"B.A.P".He's a womanizer and when he sets his eyes on a girl, he'll do anything to get her. These two meet each other in a Nightclub, Nana ignores Jongup. When she get's drunk XD Jongup helps her, on that night he discovers..
1. Chapter 1

~Annghyoseyo~

let's introduce my main characters:

Name: Moon Jongup aka Jongup

age: 22 (actually he's 19yrs old, but i made him older so that he'll be older then me (i'm from 1992)

looks: check the book cover..he's a damn HOT guy!

hobbies: listening to music

skills: dancing

Personality: (*Shy, funny*this is how my love really is, but i'll be making him different (it's not true) he's a womanizer (T_T sorry Jongup)

Name: Kim Nana aka Nana

age:20 yrs old

looks: green eyes (she's half italian,half korean), black long hair(reaches till her waist), beatifull girl

hobbies: Clubbing (visiting nightclubs everyday) and chilling with her best friend Na Eun Sol (random name, it's from protect the boss K-drama)

skills: singing and dancing

personality: Get's quick angry, doesn't open herself up towards others beside Na Eun Sol (best friend, she's a girl)

other characters:

Na Eun Sol-Nana's personal Hairstylist and Nana's best friend/ she's a crazy girl Always cheerfull and loves Nana like a sister.

Bang Yong Guk- B.A.P's leader (loves to sleep) 24yrs old (he's actually 23yrs old)

Zelo- B.A.P's rapper and maknae (skateboard addict) 18yrs old (he's in real also 17 or 18 yrs old)

Daehyun- B.A.P's main vocalist ( Casanova) (that's not true T_T) 22yrs old (he's actually 21yrs old)

Youngjae- B.A.P's lead vocalist (loves to joke around) ke ke ke 21yrs old ( he's actually 20yrs old)

Himchan- B.A.P's rapper and singer ( loves to work out)( not true ke ke ke) 24 yrs old (he's also actually 23yrs old)

well those where my characters, let's begin with my story... Nana and Jongup's story.

**Nana's POV*:**

*CLICK, CLICK* the sounds of camera's pointed at me, i'm busy with a photoshoot. The photographer grabs his camera and says to me:" put your hand on your waist, and lean back towards your partner." I lean back against a guy model, i keep dreaming about 12hour clock. It's my favorite hour, because then i can go to the nightclub with Eun Sol. I smile like an idiot, but then the photographer wakes me up from my dream. He says:" Nana ssi, could you smile a little bit more?" I sigh and smile cutely , then i say:" ah okay ahjussi, sorry for making you work so hard. " I knew what was coming, and then all the guys sayed:" ah Nana ssi, is so cute! Oh i'll always work for her! She got to much aegyo!" I laughed in myself and thought, poor guys they don't know i'm a devil iff it comes to guys. I feel sorry for the photographer, he's such a good guy. Then i smile brightly and take a nice pose, after a while the photoshoot has finished. I run like crazy to Eun Sol, she sees me running towards adn laughs. I hug her tightly and say: " Eun Sol, i missed yo uso much!" Eun Sol hits me on my head and says:" you stupid girl, stop acting all cutely. I know the real you!" I laugh and grin, Eun Sol just smiles and we leave to have dinner together.

**Jongup's POV*: **

I sigh when i see Zelo skateboarding in the hallway. "It's so good to be young!" i shout at him, He just smiles and gives me a MERONG. I smile and stay up from the sofa, Yong Guk hyung is teaching Youngjae the way to sleep the best in a sofa. Those guys always do weird things, when he have free time. Himchan hyung is working out, while daehyun is speaking with a staffworker. He keeps flirting with her, after 10min he comes to me. And says:" do you know what i just did," I Grin and say:" you where seducing her and now you got her phonenumber, am i right?" Daehyun smiles and says:" yeah i got her number, I made sure she brings ice cream for us." I laugh and say :" you crazy casanova, you're always seducing women just for your own good!" Daehyun laughs and pats me on my shoulder , then he says:" my good friend, look it's also good for them. Because they got to hang out with a hot guy like me!" Both of us crack up, after a while we get roomservice. It's the ice-cream daehyun managed to bring for us, Youngjae stays before us and starts singing his special" Ice-Cream song". It go 's like this:

Young Jae: Choco ice cream say~ I say choco, you say ice cream! Ice cream!

Dae Hyun get 's annoyed and shout: Shut Up!

Young Jae shouts : Choco!

Dae Hyun's about to get mad: Shut up!

Young Jae sings with a cute dance performance : I say vanilla, you say ice cream~ Vanilla!

Dae Hyun looks at me and turns to Youngjae , while shouting: Shut Up!

Young Jae keeps acting cute : Vanilla!

Dae Hyun laughs and just says: Young Jae pabo (fool/silly)!

~ I just can't hold it anymore and start laughing, daehyun just keeps hitting Youngjae with a pillow. Himchan hyung eats his ice cream calmly, while zelo puts ice cream in Yong Guk's mouth while he's asleep. I scream as loud as I can:" Yong Guk hyuuuuuuuung!" He opens his mouth and let Zelo feed him, I don't know what to do without those crazy guys.

**Nana POV*:**

I stuff myself full with spaghetti, while Eun Sol eats like a Queen. Sometimes I think of myself as a beast or a monster. But I can't help it , I love food more then boys. At that second the restaurant plays "B.A.P's It's all lies" through the speakers. Eun Sol stops eating and starts singing, when the song ends. She smiles and says:" Nana everytime I hear this song, I can't help but fall more in love with my boyfriend." I look surprised at her and say:" Boyfriend? Did you have a boyfriend Eun Sol?" She blushes and says:" yes he's a Rapper, he has such a Manly voice. " Eun Sol puts her hand on her heart and says:" I'll introduce you to him this night, but don't get surprised. And don't flirt with him, cause he's all mine's!" I laugh and say:" I can't wait to see him, and don't fear." I grin and say:" All the guys you fall for, are not my types!" then I wink her, She just smiles and keeps telling me about her boyfriend.

**Well this was my first chapter of "JUST YOU, JONGUP".**

**Review and see ya in my next chapter ~**

*POV= point of view*


	2. Chapter 2

It's been awhile since i last posted a new chapter (TT_TT) I'm so so so sorry, i will start adding a new chapter once in a week(^_^) So enjoy my second chapter of "Just you, JONGUP" 33 - **Nana's POV:**

Nana keeps listening to Eun sol, she can't stop speaking about her boyfriend. Eun sol sighs and says:" I love him so much Nana, we're only 2months together." Nana smiles and says: "well Eun sol, you said i will meet your special boyfriend this night." Eun sol noddes and Nana says:" then stay up, you have to get your hair done. And some manicure, oh and we need to buy you a new dress!" Eun sol laughs and stays up , both of them leave the restaurant. 1hour later... Nana looks at Eun sol, while she keeps putting on different dresses. After Eun sol tried 12 dresses, she sighs and says:" i'm tired, i don't wanna look for another dress. I'll just wear my yellow dress with my white pumps." Nana keeps looking for other dresses, she didn't even hear what Eun sol said to her. Till Eun sol shouts:" Nana, Kim Nana!" Nana turns around and looks mad at Eun sol, she says:" iff you do that again, i will wake you up at 4am! Got it!" Eun sol laughs and says:" sorry, but you kept staring at those clothes. I'm tired so let's go home,okay Nana chan?" Nana smiles and says:" okay *Eun sola*." They leave the shop and go straight to there appartement.

**Jongup's POV:**

Jongup sighs and stays up from his bed, he go's to Zelo's Room. There he finds Zelo, Youngjae and Yongguk playing on the Playstation. He go's straight to Zelo and says:" Zelo, can i borrow Your laptop?" Zelo smiles and says while concentrating on the game:" just take it Hyung, iff you're done put it back on my desk." Jongup takes the laptop and puts it on the table. He jumps right on the bed, and then some shouts beneath him: "Get off me!" Jongups looks surprised and get's of the bed, Daehyun sits straight on the bed and says:" who did just jump on me?" Jongups laughs and says while putting his hand in he air:" Me." Daehyun sighs and says: " God, i could have sworn Zelo just jumped on me." Zelo turns around and looks at Daehyun, with a strange look on his face. He then says:" i didn't do that, you just need to find a reason to Beat me up." Daehyun,Jongup, Yongguk and Youngjae all start Laughing. Daehyun stays up from the bed and pats Zelo on his head, he says while taking his shirt off:" i will never hurt our Baby maknae, but iff you wake me up when i'm sleeping." Zelo says in Daehyun's place:" you will beat me up, i know." Daehyun smiles and says:" That's why i like you, you always know what i wanna say." Jongup looks at Yongguk and says:" Hyung, don't we have to rehearse for our concert tomorrow?" Yongguk sighs and says:" yeah i almost forgot, thanks Jongup." Jongups smiles and Yongguk says:" listen everyone, stay up go take a shower. Clean your room and we'll meet downstairs." Before he leaves the room, he looks at Zelo and says:" And you don't bring your skateboard with you, last time Youngjae was about to break his leg. Cause you always forget it somewhere." Youngjae grins and says:" yeah i remember that." Daehyun smiles and says:" That's our amazing Leader, Jongup you're going with me and Yongguk hyung to the club tonight." Jongup smiles and says:" off course, btw where is Himchan Hyung?" Then he hears Himchan's voice behind him saying:" i'm here, and i'm going with you guys tonight. Youngjae you stay with Zelo, cause he's underage." Youngjae noddes and says:" Next time you will stay here with Zelo." Himchan smiles and helps Zelo clean his room.

**~at night~**

**Nana's POV:**

Eun sol brushes her hair and smiles when she sees herself in the mirror. She looks at Nana, who's wearing a black leather jacket with a grey Tanktop, black pants and a pair of Black leather boots. Eun sol says to her:" why don't you ever wear dresses like me?" Nana laughs and says:" well dresses are not my style, i love wearing these sort of clothes." Eun sol sighs and says:" there isn't a guy on earth that doesn't like girls wearing a dress, you should try it Nana. Then maybe you will finally have a boyfriend." Nana laughs and shakes her head, she looks in the mirror and puts some Eyeliner on. Then she sits near Eun sol on the bed, and starts putting black nailpolish on her nails. eun sol smiles when she sees who just send her a message, she reads out loud: " *Eun sola*, i'm gonna be at the club at 11pm. Can't wait to see you, Saranghae yo." Nana smiles when she sees Eun sol blushing, she says:" well he really loves you, i'm happy for you." Eun sol stands up and hugs Nana, she looks surprised and hugs her back. Eun sol says:" Well let's go see my boyfriend, you're gonna like him." Nana smiles and says:" i'm sorry, i'm more into badboy's ." She smiles and winks Eun sol.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, iff you have any ideas for my story. Feel free to send me a mail, and Review please(^_^)

Follow me at twitter Damon_Misaki92

thank you and keep supporting BAP!3333333

~Misaki~

Ps: sorry iff this chapter is a lill bit messed up, it's my firdt time writing a chapter with my ipad (TT_TT) Gomene...


End file.
